Week End !
by Monk'ichii
Summary: BxB, One-Shot. Petite journée de WE avec Boo&Bo. "Euh.. Mange ta crêpe !"


Titre : Week-end  
Auteur : Monk'ichii  
Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, donc pas de sous !  
Genre : Romance. Humour (tout dépend du votre !)  
Spoilers : Aucun.

Note perso : Désolé pour le peu de poste, c'est la rentrée donc bla bla ~~ Je suis sur un gros progès de fic en plus ! Donc, ne me tapez pas !!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBxBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Dimanche matin. Dans les rues de New York, un couple marchait côte à côte. Ils étaient tout les deux en tenues décontractées, l'un portant un sweat-shirt arborant les couleurs d'une équipe de hockey et l'autre portait une robe très légère. Météo magnifique pour le dernier jour du week-end._

_Brennan avait toujours détesté les sorties du week-end, surtout lorsqu'il n'y avait rien d'établi, pas d'exposition à voir au préalable. Pour elle, soit les week-end devaient se passer loin de New York, soit elle les passaient au Jeffersonian. Ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, c'était d'arpenter les rues sans but concret. Or, les week-end avec Booth rimaient avec imprévus. La première fois fut difficile pour Brennan mais au fil du temps, elle finit par s'y habituer. Elle avait même finit par apprécier ces sorties hebdomadaires : elle se surprenait le vendredi soir, au travail, à penser aux deux journées qui l'attendait et à être excitée à l'idée de se retrouver avec Booth dans un tout autre environnement que le cadre du travail._

Voyant un marchand de crêpe non loin de la rue, Booth décida d'inviter Brennan à manger une crêpe, qu'elle accepta volontiers par un hochement de la tête. Arrivés devant le marchand, Booth demanda une crêpe au sucre et une autre au chocolat. Brennan qui parcourait le menu, s'exclama :

- Seeley ! Il fait aussi des gaufres !

- Tu en veux une ?

- Oui ! En plus, ce sont des gaufres flamandes ! Oh ! Ca fait si longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé !

- Tu crois réellement que tu vas pouvoir tout engloutir ?

Brennan, pour toute réponse, lui tendit un grand sourire qui rendait fou son amoureux. Booth céda rapidement, il commanda une gaufre en plus. Le marchand, amusé par la scène, lui dit que c'était même cadeau pour eux.

Après avoir rendu la monnaie, Booth prit les deux crêpes et Brennan entamait déjà sa gaufre.

- Eh beh ! Bon appétit, hein !

- Mmmh ! Oh la la, ça fait longtemps !

Booth n'avait jamais vu sa partenaire ainsi : elle affichait un sourire où nostalgie et plaisir se mêlaient. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas un aphrodisiaque ou une drogue dans ces gaufres flamandes. « Tu veux y goûter ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle tendait déjà son morceau, Booth n'avait plus qu'à se pencher et ouvrir la bouche pour en prendre une bouchée. « Pas mal, pas mal… Tu ne veux plus ta crêpe ? » Il la tendit pour qu'elle la prenne mais ses deux mains étaient prises.

Booth soupira, il se trouvait ridicule avec une crêpes dans chaque mains. Son portable sonna, pour combler le tout… « Temperance ! Tiens-moi ça ! »

« Attend, je vais répondre plutôt ! » Elle fouilla avec sa main gauche dans la poche du sweat-shirt du jeune homme. « Hihi !! » Brennan releva la tête, surprise. Non, elle n'avait pas rêvée, c'était bien Booth qui venait d'émettre un petit rire !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- C'est toi ! Tu me chatouilles le ventre, là !

Brennan fronça les sourcils pour dire : « Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est si drôle… », elle vit sur le portable qu'il s'agissait d'un numéro inconnu et raccrocha immédiatement. Elle éteigna même le téléphone, tant qu'à faire.

- Tu as éteint mon portable ?!

- Oui, pour ne plus être déranger !

- Hey ! Je suis un agent du FBI, je dois être joignable 7jours/7 !

- Eh bien plus maintenant !

- Oh oh ! Je comprend, tu me veux, rien que pour toi !

Brennan se retourna et le toisa du regard « Mais… n'importe quoi ! » et elle accéléra le pas. Booth sourit : sa réaction était tout sauf n'importe quoi !

- Allez ! Admet-le ! Ca ne va pas te tuer tu sais !

- Admettre quoi ?

- Qu'aujourd'hui, tu veux passer tout ton temps avec moi !

- De… ?! Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Mais tu le penses !

- Je ne suis pas un de tes suspects, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi.

Elle continua à prendre de l'avance, en laissant Booth derrière elle. Booth sourit et la rejoigna. Il l'observa longuement, avec toujours un sourire dans le coin de sa bouche. Brennan jetait des coups d'œil de temps en temps et comprenait ce que son sourire signifiait. Elle lui lança :

- Arrête de sourire !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ?

- Eh bien… heu… mange ta crêpe !

Elle lui arracha la sienne de ses mains et la mangea en trois bouchées.

- Wahou ! Tu avais si faim que ça ? Ou c'était pour éviter de répondre à ma question !

- Arrête… lui demanda-t-elle avec des yeux malicieux.

- J'arrêterais quand tu auras enfin admis que tu…

Un fou rire lui prit tout d'un coup : sa petite amie était en train de le chatouiller. Au moins, cela avait le mérite de le faire taire. De plus, cela amusait Brennan de voir qu'elle avait le contrôle sur Booth. « Arrête !! » haleta-t-il entre deux souffles. Brennan faisait non de la tête, c'était beaucoup trop drôle !

Booth réussit à attraper la main de Brennan et la serra fort pour qu'elle ne s'échappa pas. Il laissa retomber son bras, si bien que l'on pourrait dire qu'ils se tenaient la main maintenant. La jeune femme, un peu gênée, regarda ailleurs. Booth ,lui, regardait leurs mains liés, où leurs doigts se mêlaient. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Brennan et ils sourirent tout les deux.

Bien sûr qu'elle appréciait les week-end. Et bien sûr qu'elle le voulait que pour elle dans ses moments-là, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire, il le savait.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBxBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Boo x Bo :3


End file.
